fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yazmyne's Wigglytuff
Biography Yazmyne caught Jigglypuff in More Pokemon from the Moon on Mt. Moon amongst many Cleffa, Igglybugg, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, and Clefable dancing in the moonlight. Smitten by them, Yazmyne sent out her Yazmyne's Charmander, which attacked all of them with Flame Burst. They all scurried, but Yazmyne chucked a PokeBall, which caught this Jigglypuff. Because of the way she was captured, Jigglypuff had immediate resentment toward Yazmyne, which prevented the trainer from using her against the Cerulean Gym Leader. Eventually, Jigglypuff got over her anger and began trusting Yazmyne as a trainer. Jigglypuff made her Contest debut in The Contest Fiasco. After Butterfree landed Yazmyne in the battle rounds of the Saffron Contest from the appeal stage, Yazmyne decided to use Jigglypuff in the battle rounds, which proved disastrous. Thorugh Jigglypuff defeated her first opponent with the luck of Sing and Doubleslap, Yazmyne's oversuse of Sing allowed it to be easily countered, costing the coordinator the battle and the ribbon to her rival and friend, Nick. As a result of this defeat, Yazmyne decided to try and teach Jigglypuff Hyper Voice, but she has not shown good results since the two started training. Even so, Yazmyne was able to use Jigglypuff in the Potpourri Island Contest in The Potpourri Festival, using a beautiful display of Round and Sing that allowed Yazmyne to advance to the battle rounds of the Contest and win the ribbon with Staryu. Jigglypuff's next major appearance was during the Fuchsia City fashion show in which Yazmyne entered her in the competition. They, however, received the runner-up prize losing to Yazmyne's new friend, Marigold and her Vileplume. Jigglypuff later participated in Yazmyne's gym battle against Erica in Solarbeam Disabled as Yazmyne's third choice against Erica's formidable Tangela. Jigglypuff landed an Flamethrower beat away Tangela's Vine Whips with Double Slap. Soon, however, Tangela paralyzed Jigglypuff with Stun Spore and sapped her energy with Giga Drain, defeating the Normal-Type. Jigglypuff returned to the contest stage in Hyper Sounds in the battle rounds on the Chysanthemum Island Contest. She eased her way to the finals with DoubleSlap, Flamethrower, and Sing, as Yazmyne was avoiding the risk of Hyper Voice, but in the finals against Leona's Miltank, Jigglypuff was enraged that she was losing, despite showing beauty through her song. She finally snapped, not wanting to lose against as in did in her first contest and screamed with a mastered Hyper Voice. The execution of the attacked knocked out Miltank with thirty seconds on the clock and won Yazmyne her fourth ribbon. Using Flamethrower and Hyper Voice, Jigglypuff was able to defeat Crystal's Castform in Yazmyne's gym battle in Yazmyne's Icy Hot Battle, but she lost to Crystal's next Pokemon, Dewgong. During the Kanto Grand Festival, Jigglypuff performed on the second appeal stage. She contrasted Sing with a ear-wracking Hyper Voice, which placed Yazmyne in the Top 16 appeals. Jigglypuff then battled alongside Charmeleon in the first round of battling, and the pair defeated a Mantine and a Marill. In the semifinals of the competition, Jigglypuff battled alongside Butterfree and sealed Yazmyne's place in the finals. In Mysterious Jewel, Yazmyne evolved Jigglypuff with the Moon Stone she aquired when she first captured Jigglypuff. However, upon evolution, Wigglytuff developed a scowl whenever is battles, as seend during the Indigo Plateau Conference. Wigglytuff defeated a Girafarig in the first round the tournament in Wheel of Elements. Wigglytuff then battled Garrett's Tangrowth in Battling Another Friend. Unlike with Erica's Tangela, Jigglypuff pushed Garrett's to its limit with barrages of Flamethrower and Doubleslap. However, this only stimulated Tangela to evolve into Tangrowth. Nevertheless, Wigglytuff triumphed after a colision of Flamethrower and Ancientpower, but she was knocked out in the process. When Yazmyne departed for the Riau region, she left Wigglytuff at the Petalburg Gym. She made fast friends with Yazmyne's father's Loudred, and her father was ecstatic to have another Normal-Type to train. Moves Used Nagication